How I See Life
by CharmChaser
Summary: Watch the 74th Hunger Games through Sprinkle, Glimmer's ten-year-old sister's eyes. How will she cope with what happens? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Well, Hello! CharmChaser here, and since I've been feeling pretty crummy lately, I've decided to use my spare time to write up this fic I've been secretly planning for a while.

I love Glimmer, and like most teenage girls do, I see myself in her, but honestly, I AM Glimmer. Really. I'm just like her. No joke.

So, I've decided to take what I know from THG and Glimmer to write up a story about Glimmer's little sister, whom I made up one day, named Sprinkle. I hope it wont be an epic fail! Wish me luck!

-x-

When I wake up in the morning, I find it a huge acomplishment if I'm actually on the bed. I'm a restless sleeper, and I toss and turn like a twister, so usually I wake up sprawled on the floor or halfway there. This morning was no diffrent.

I woke up with my face to the floor, breathing in the dust just under the bed. How my face ended up under the bed, I will never know. Scooting out from under that dark, desolate place, I look around to see my sisters Glimmer and Sheen have already gotten up. We're all early birds in this house. I wordlessly thank them for letting me freeze on the floor.

Standing up, I spread my arms high above my head, for a good morning stretch. Bending over to touch my toes, and then raising my arms to the side, I won't be so stiff.

I slip on my socks, wich fell off in my sleep, and walk into the kitchen to see my family silently eating their breakfeast. Scrambled eggs. Yummy! We only have those on...

Oh yeah. Its Reaping day.

Now I get why they didn't help me up. Sheen is 18 now, and with her name entered seven times in that ball-of-fate, she is the most likely in this house to be picked. Glimmer, 16, has her name entered five times, with a slightly less chance of being drawn. And lucky me, only 10, has the best chance of all not to be picked.

Glimmer has been in training, just in case she is picked. Sheen used to be, but she quit after the coach insulted her. That is totally unexceptable, or thats what I picked up from my mother.

"Mornin', Sprink." I hear from my father, who is reading the paper, and as usual its a heading about the upcoming Games.

"Morning, Pops." I reply as I sit next to my mother on the edge of the table. Sittting next to Glimmer and Sheen is a total death wish. Both of them get so emotional on Reaping day, that I have no doubt in my mind that they would bite my head off and use it as a baby doll.

"Sprinkle, Glimmer and Sheen are going to the Reaping this year, and your father and I think since you will be eligable in two years, that they will take you along." Whispered my mother, just loud enough that my sisters could here also.

"WHAT?" Complained Sheen, slamming her fork down on the hard wooden table.

"Wait... What?" Piped Glimmer, who always doubted what she heard, and had to ask again multiple times.

"You heard your mother." Dad sternly said from my side.

"Why can't I just go with you again, Dad?" I asked, hopefully making the 'pouty face' just right.

"Because I said so. Now, no arguing or I will personally make sure that you two dont eat for a month."

"Fine. Tag along the brat. At least make her decent." Sheen spits out as she shoves her plate into the sink, and storms out of the room. Glimmer follows in a softer persuit, just not saying anything and not throwing her plate.

"I don't think I should go, they really don't want me there, Dad." I pipe up as I try the innocent little girl act, as the pouty face didn't work.

"Sprinkle, go get dressed. Wear the pink dress and brush out your hair." Mother said as she put her head into her hands, and rested her elbows onto the table. She was exhausted, I can tell, probably from a sleepless night of dreaming that her children would be reaped. I had not a doubt in my mind that we would be safe. There were plenty of families of worse than we were, the furniture store was thriving, and we had food on the table, even if it was stale. We had ties with the baker, but they only promised stale bread.

Up I got, and walked into the bedroom to find Sheen laying on her bed, staring at the roof. Glimmer was sitting at the vanity, vainly poking and proding her face, to make sure it was 'blemish free'. Glimmer always cared more about her appearence. Sheen only cared about what people knew her for. I guess it helped that we recieved our mother's blonde hair and green eyes.

Not paying me any mind, they kept on with their buisness, and I kept to mine. Walking to the closet, which always looked too empty, I picked my faded pink dress (and only dress, for that matter) off the hook, and slipped it over my head. Then, rumaging around the slightly cluttered room, I found my beaten and torn black shoes, which clashed terribly with my dress, but it was the best I had. Better than the green chunky sneakers.

By the time I was dressed and heading over to the vanity to grab the hair brush, Sheen gotten over her pity party and was now dressed in her black trousers and turquoise blouse that just flowed and accented her slightly fluffy figure. She was working on a top-knot, while Glimmer was walking out the door, probably to borrow something of my mother's.

"Sheen, will you braid my hair?" I asked in the smallest voice possible, remembering not to get on her bad side any more.

"Sure. French braids or fish-tails?" She questioned as she motioned me to sit on the floor in front of her.

"Uhm... A fish-tail, please!" I chose wisely, as they took less time and were easier to work with. Plus I loved the look.

"So it will be, small one." She joked as she brushed through my hair with the old wooden hair brush. I hadly ever brush my hair, so it hurt when she just ripped through it without mercy.

In came Glimmer, holding a couple of items in her arms as she shut the door with her foot.

"Okay, Sheen and Sprinkle. I'm meeting Stitch at the reapings, and I want to look totally amazing, so I took these things from Mum, what do you think would look best? The orange top with the white skirt or the green dress with Mum's golden rope wrapped around my waist?" She asked as she threw the clothes on the bed and stood tall with her hands on her hips.

"Try them on, duh." Said Sheen as she pulled my hair a little to rough for my liking. I shuddred, and she pulled again. "Stop moving and I won't have to pull your hair." I never liked when Sheen and Glimmer were mean to me. I wasn't trying to move, and they knew that.

Glimmer slipped out of her robe and put on the white skirt and orange shirt first. It was something that my mother would wear when she worked the counter in the shop. A skirt barely longer than Glimmer's knee's, that ruffled at the bottom, and an orange blouse that had a low neckline and a big orange flower over the left shoulder, it was a little big on Glimmer, but what clothes fit perfectly these days?

"Hm. Turn." Sheen said as she tied my hair with an elastic holder. I ran to the vanity and grabbed my black ribbon for her to tie on the end, but she sent me back to grab the white one instead. "I don't think this is entirely flattering, its really big on your waist and it looks like your boob is about to pop out. Put on the dress."

I didn't bother moving from the floor, up until Sheen kicked my back pretty hard, and I took that as a warning to leave her presence. I ran over to my bed and sat against the headboard, waiting for Glimmer to put her dress on.

The green dress fit better, although I didn't think the length was very... Glimmer-ish. It was held up by two straps, and it had a V neckline. Glimmer had tied our mother's golden rope/belt/thing around her waist to show that she actually _had_ a waist, and everything looked fine, until you reached the bottom of the dress, which fell around her ankles. I didn't like the length _at all_. It was too 'Mommy' and not 'teenager'. Sheen's face read the exact same thing.

"Does Mum wear this thing anymore? I think we should do some altering. Sprinkle, go ask." She commanded, and I knew better than to put up a fight. Basically running for my life, I found my mother sitting on the couch wrapped in my father's arms, appearently she had just finished crying, from the looks of her puffy cheeks.

"Uhh... Momma? Is this a bad time?" I ask akwardly, shuffling my feet and staring at the table. It suddenly became very intersting.

"No, no. What do you need Sprinkle?" She muffled from under my father's chin.

"Um.. Glimmer and Sheen want to know if you still wear that green dress. I think their going to cut it so Glimmer can wear it to the reaping."

"Oh. If its Glimmer that wants it, she can have it. I have the pink one just like it anyway." She's always giving Glimmer her old stuff. I wish I was old enough to wear Momma's old clothes.

"Alrighty. Thanks, Momma." I say as I skip out of the room.

Then I hurried my tail end out of that room, because I was not in the mood for trouble today. Back into my room where Sheen and Glimmer were sharing the vanity bench and doing makeup (which really consisted of this stuff they made that they called 'powder'), and plopped my little behind onto my tiny bed.

"Mum said that you can have it, Glimmer." I said, squinting my eyes when I said Glimmer like I've seen Sheen do when Glimmer and her are gossiping about the girls at school.

"Don't you _dare_ say that about Glim-Glam! No respect, whatsoever! And we have to call you our sister! Why, if I had my way..." Thanks goodness she doesn't have her way. I would have been long dead. My sisters really hate me.

"Now, Shee, don't waste your time over Sprinkle, you know we have better things to do. Okay, so I'll stand on the vanity stool, and you cut, got it?" Glimmer said as she grabbed Sheen's shoulder to step onto the vanity bench.

I sat back with a huff, and crossed my arms. I'm always the bad guy. Its not like they've been enitely nice to _me._ I watched Sheen cut carefully right above Glimmer's knees, never once cutting an uneven edge. Sheen would have been great in District 8.

"Alright, my little masterpiece is finished! I'm sorry it has to have the rough ending, but if I had more time I would have put on ruffles or something." Sheen said as she stood back to admire her work of art.

"Oh, its fine. It'll do for one day, and after that you can sew on the ruffles and I can wear it next year and when I work the counter." Glimmer said as she stepped out of the ring of cut fabric, folded it carefully, and stuck it in the vanity. You never know when you'll need extra fabric.

"Am I a work of art, Sheen? You did my hair, does that count?" I ask, hopeful that I can be beautiful, too.

"No. Hair doesnt't count. Duh, Sprinkle, your so stupid. You can't just _make_ hair, unless you cut it, but Mum would kill me if I cut your hair."

"Okay." _Try not to cry, Sprinkle. Don't let that big meanie see you cry!_

"Whatever. At least im not a whiney idiot."

"I'm sorry, Sheen." I whisper, barely audible.

"Yeah. Whatever." She said while she retied her top knot and clipped in a sparkly thingy. I'm not allowed to use their hair stuff. I wish I could, its so pretty and sparkly.

"Sprinkle, Come here. I got something for you." Glimmer says as she digs around through the box beneath the vanity.

I unwillingly get up from my corner and brush the dust off my back side, and slowly trudge foreward to were Glimmer is waiting for me with something clasped in her hands. I stopped and raised my eyebrow, a quirk I picked up from Sheen, and Glimmer just smirked when she saw it.

"I know we usually don't so this, but I have a feeling today will be special. So I think this will look best with your dress." She said as she removed her left hand to show a pink clip that has a sparkly jewel on the end. I know its not real, of course not, but its still a thing of beauty. Its nothing compared to Sheen's clip or Glimmer's headband, but its perfect for a little girl like me.

I flail my arms around my sister, the sister I actually slightly care for, and kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Glimmer! Its so beautiful, and I feel so grown up, and just..._ Thank you!_" I cry as I hug her and basically pour my heart out to her.

Glimmer akwardly pats my back, as she's not one for family-phisical-together-ness. I let go when I get the vibe that she's feeling very strange. I let go, probably saving her life in the process, because I have a feeling she couldn't breath, and look over at Sheen. She has a disaproving look on her face, and her body language says nothing diffrent. Hands on her hips and weight shifted to the right side, she is not impressed.

Gazing down, I wait for Glimmer to sip in the hair piece, and just after she's done, Mother calls us from the kitchen.

"Girls, its time to go! Come along now!"

Glimmer and Sheen share knowing gazes, which makes me confused, I hate being out of the loop. Then, Sheen is rushing out the door, with Glimmer hot on her heels. I rush out probably ten seconds after Glimmer, and we are out the door, Sheen prancing like she owns the world, Glimmer strutting like she's the Queen, and me, quickly trying to keep up.

-x-

Whoo! Long chapter! I've never written anything so lengthy before! Review please, and I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP!

Luvvies!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two of the revising process! Enjoy, three should be revised soon!

-x-

Trotting along behind Glimmer, we entered the town square, where most of the shops were, and the huge Justice Building was. Just down the street was our little furniture store, and a couple blocks off of that was the bakery. My personal favorite was the flourist's place, but rarely did we ever walk that way.

Today, the block was filled with people, all in nervous moods. You can tell who is about to pass out from being so scared, and who is hiding their fear. I look over to the roped off section for the boys and girls who will become the next tributes, and it suprises me how many of them are very young. _That'll be you in a few years_, I told myself, and refused to stick to that topic of thought. How awful it would be to be reaped at such a young age, though there are probably kids who have had training. It hurts to think of the other, poorer districts that Sheen told me dont have the oportunity to train their young, so the young ones have virtually no chance.

I'm pulled from my train of thought when I feel Glimmer turn me around by my shoulder to face her. She's saying something, but I don't quite pick it up. I raise and eyebrow, but she shakes her head and points over to another section where there are a bunch of younger kids and what looks like parents. _Oh, yeah. I'm supposed to wait there._ Looking up at Glimmer to see that she was getting angry, I nodded and wrapped my arms around her one more time and made my way over to the waiting section.

The wait was aganizing. Little brothers and sisters were crying, mothers and fathers were crying, everyone was crying, it was annoying. It took every inch of bone I had not to slap, yell, or scream at them. Honestly, its just two people being picked. The odds are it won't be your kid. So calm down, and if it _is_ yours, _then _you have the right to cry. But certainly not before the ceremony starts.

Finally, after waiting what seemed like eternity and beyond, the District 1 escort, Reena McDair, stepped foreward to her podium. With her vibrant lime green hair, she looked almost like a dream. Chunky jewelry hung from every possible place on her body, yet she still made room for her hideous white suit. Skin the brightest of purples, and bright makeup that made her eyes look like stars, _literally stars_, and I assume that her mouth was a cresent moon. It was extreamly creepy. But if I could pick the worst thing about Reena, it would be how she talks. If someone could be crowned the most animated speaker, it would be her. Gigantic hand motions, always bouncing on her toes, head bobbing every which way, I still a wonder if she can even keep still. Plus, she always lengthens her 'O's. So annoying.

"Gooooood Moooooorning, District Oooooone!" Reena chirped as she wiggled her shoulders back-and-forth in a three-year-old fashion. "And hooooooow is everyooooone toooooday?"

The croud replied with clipped 'Fine's and Reena actually stoped smiling. No lie. She must not be used to people in a bad mood. Lucky Reena.

"Are yoooou ready for this year's tributes? The ceremoooony will start after a quick woooord froooom yoooour mayooor!" She squeeled as she hopped from foot to foot.

I never listened to Mayor Branerd give his little talk-ma-bob. To borning. So, I guess I'm glad when its over, so we can just go home quicker.

Reena steps up to the girl's ball and sticks her hand inside. Then, I guess for visual affect, she hops up and down a few times and picks a slip. She then walks back to the podium, and tells us all that she hopes the oooodds are _ever_ in oooour favooooor! Please. Then she reads the slip.

"Oooour Girl Tribute is... _Glimmer Duboooois!"_

Dubois. Thats my last name! But I'm to young, so...

Glimmer!

My sister was just reaped! Oh my goodness, I'm supposed to be crying! I'm that sappy family that starts crying!

And now I look over to where Glimmer would be and I see her making her way through the croud, still looking like the Queen. She passes by Sheen, and they touch hands, but Glimmer still struts onto the stage and shakes Reena's hand. And before I know what has happened, I'm scareaming.

I'm on the ground, screaming. I can't stop screaming. My sister was reaped. Glimmer. Why not Sheen? She was mean. Now Glimmer has to die. And I'm still screaming. There are people all over me, trying to shush me.

_'No. You don't know. It wasn't your sister_.'

But I guess I finally shut up, because Reena has picked the boy tribute, and he and Glimmer are shaking hands. And the next thing I know, my sister is whisked away into the Justice Building, and Sheen is running to me. The suprising thing is she actually _crying_. She heaves me up, and we're running, running back to the Justice Building where we meet Mother and Father, who are also crying, and come to think of it, I feel my face too, and I'm crying as well.

Glimmer can win, right? Glimmer had training. She trained six days a week, for three hours after school. She can win, I know it.

My mother is demanding to be let in to see Glimmer, but they won't let her in. Why not? I'm so confused, doesn't the tribute's family get to see them? To say goodbye?

I walk over to my father, who has long since given up and restraining my mother, and tug on his shirt, right over his shoulder. "Daddy, why won't they let us in to see Glimmer?" I say, hopefully I'm still crying so he will give my an honest hanswer.

"Sweetheart, they let Stitch in to see her first, so we must wait until its our turn. You must be strong for your mother and sisters, okay?" He told me, as I hugged onto his arm and nodded very solemnly for a little girl.

We waited what seemed like forever, and finally a lady peacekeeper led us into a big room where we saw Glimmer sitting on the couch, lookin utterly lost and numb. I wonder what Stitch said to her?

Silently, I crawled onto her lap and sat with my arms wrapped around her torso, right under her arms. I rested my head under her chin, and I could hear her rapid heartbeat. _Bubump. Bubump. Bubump. Bubump._

I wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. I was just sitting there, on Glimmer's lap. Glimmer, my sister who was going to die. She was being sent like a pig to slaughter. Things were going to be so diffrent. An empty bed in our room, an extra day that Sheen will have to work the counter, a dusty chair at the dinner table, with an untouched fork and spoon, clothes in the closet that will belong to no one, one less Dubois to feed, one less person to love.

After I realize this, I'm wailing like I'll never see the sun again, because in reality, I won't. My sister _was_ my sun, she was nice when Sheen was mean, she gave me extra scraps of food, she dressed me up, she fixed my hair, and now she will leave me forever.

_'Glimmer, dont go!'_

_'Glimmer, please come home!'_

_'Glimmer, you can't leave me!'_

I feel lips pressed against my forehead, and then I'm lifted into the air. I'm flailing, kicking, screaming, and father is taking me out of the room. We can't leave her there! We need to take Glimmer home! And the last thing I see is my sister pressing her hands together right over her lips, as the District 1 symbol of saying goodbye, right before a huge, huge door shuts and my sister is never to be seen again.

About three quarters of the walk home, I'm allowed to walk again, but father and Sheen have a firm grip on my hands, because they know I would run back to the Justice Building. Stitch is walking beside Sheen, but he keeps his distance. My mother is walking several paces slower than us, and she is at least fifteen feet behind us.

There was no doubt in my mind that this would be an exhausting night.

When we got home, Mother instructed that all the lights were to be kept off, that we were going about our buisness with candle light only. She sent Stitch to Camille's candle store to by some candles, and by the time he returns, its dark outside.

Since I was still young, Father took me to my room, and tucked me in for bed. I knew there was something on his mind, something troubling, but it was propbably just about Glimmer, so I didn't bother asking. He wordlessly sat on the edge of my bad, took a deep breath, got up and kissed my forehead, and walked out. This must be so hard for him.

He shuts my door, and I'm left alone in my bedroom, with the smallest candle lazily burning on the vanity, blazing a small ring of light into the room. Just this morning, Glimmer was sitting at that vanity, putting my clip in my hair. Remembering my clip, I start to cry. I sit up and pluck it out of my hair, and think what a wonderful token it would have made, if only I had rememebred to give it to my sister. Did she even _have_ a token? Was she left with nothing to remind her of home, only her mind to keep her company? How depressing that thought was, and it made me walk to the door, and peep my head into the hall.

My mother and father were sitting on the couch, silently crying into each other's faces, foreheads pressed together, and arms wrapped as tightly as humanly possible. Sheen was sitting on the counter, next to the sink, gazing out the window at the stars and the moon. Her fingers were tracing small patterns onto the glass, and I wondered what they were. I realized that Sheen was shaking with sobs, looking like a leaf blowing in the wind, I was afraid she would fall off the counter and shatter, just like a glass cup did when I dropped it at a young age. Stitch was sitting at the table, hands pressed into the District 1 farewell, and his eyes were closed. This was so diffrent, I had never seen my family like this before. So week, so wounded. I was scared, and so confused. I knew Glimmer could possibly come back, she had a decent chance, so why did they act like she was gone forever?

Knowing that this was not the time to bother them with silly questions about tokens, I quietly opened my door and slid into the kitchen to sit on the floor leaning against the wall. The only one to look up was Sheen, and she quietly got down from the counted, picked me up, and placed me on the opposite side of the counter that she was sitting on moments before. Quickly she climbed back up and turned me around so that my head was resting up against her shoulder while we both looked out at the stars.

Breaking the silence, I whispered as quietly as possible with a very raspy voice, "Sheen, are those the same stars that Glimmer sees, too?"

I hear someone finally lose their composture, and I look behind me to see Stitch gasping for air as he racks with sobs. Sheen gets up again, and leads Stitch to the door, where she gives him a sisterly hug, and he walks out the door to go home. Sheen returns to the kitchen, only to pick me up again and take me back to bed. Setting me down under the thin blankets, she whispers in my ear the answer to my question.

"I Dunno, Sprink, you'll just have to ask when you see her again."

And she crawls in bed next to me, still silently sobbing, until I fall asleep.

-x-

So, did you like it? Reviews would be nice, but I'm not prying. Tomorrow the family will watch the rest of the reapings. Luvvies!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I KNOW there are readers out there, Yeah, you cant hide from me. I saw my story stats. So, please,please,please,please,**PLEASE come out of hiding and review**! It makes everything alot easier to hear what you have to say! Plus reviews give me confidence. So, please share your time and write me a review. Thanks!

-x-

This morning, I woke up on the bed. That ment today will be great!

But then I felt something huddled up beside me, and it was painful because whatever it was was in an akward position and some part of it was digging into my legs.

The only way I could tell what it was without moving it was to roll off my side of the bed, onto the cold hard floor.

_'Here goes nothing_' I thought while I carefully pushed the blankets off of me, and slowly rolled over onto my tummy, with my head facing the other wall. Too scared to look over at it, I continued rolling until I could place my fingertips on the floor. Bracing myself for an audible thud, I scooted off. Bumping my bottom on the floor first, then my legs, I sat up straight to see that the _'thing'_ was Sheen. And then it hit me.

Last night Sheen slept with me because Glimmer was reaped and we were all crying. We looked at the stars and Stitch came over and my parents were wrecks, and I was confused, and now its a new day and we will have to watch the other reapings.

Normally, in District 1 the family of the child reaped would not have to go to school, they were given a full pardon to stay home and didn't even have to make up their work! I always wished I was one of those kids. Not so much anymore...

That meant that, since today was Monday, I didn't have to go to school, but I had to stay home with weepy parents, an over emotional sister, and Sitich would probably come to our house, too, since he was out of school. I wonder who would be running the shop? Maybe we will move the television in there and all watch while helping people buy things or repair things, or even trade things. One time when District 1 was in a poorer stage, we had to sell old family possesions, like my grandmother's pearl broach and my grandpa's golden watch to help pay for meals. I didn't like it one bit. I was five then.

Sheen was now stirring from under the covers, so instead of wasting time waiting for her to wake up, I shook her awake, praying that she wouldn't bite my head off.

"Sheen. Sheen, wake up. Sheen, you need to get up." I whispered into her ear as she swatted her hand twords my arm, thinking it was my head. Finally, her eyes popped open and she sat up.

"What the _hell_ am I doing in _your_ bed?" She asked as I gasped and put my hands over my ears.

"Momma said your not supposed to say that!"

"Whatever. Just answer my question." She said as she threw off my sheets and went to sit on her own bed. Does she not remember?

"Uh, last night we was watching the stars, and I asked if Glimmer was looking at those same stars and then Stitch went home and then you carried me to bed, and then you fell asleep, and then I woke up this morning actually _in bed_, and you were there." I said while I walked over to the foot of her bed and sat on the floor with my head resting on her knees. "Will you braid my hair back, please?"

"Yeah, if you answer my questions. How does that sound?" She said as she drummed a rythem on my noggin.

"Sounds good, Stan."

Sheen snickered and stopped drumming on my head. "You only say 'Stan' when it rhymes, like if you said 'Thats the plan, Stan' then it would be okay. But not when it doesn't rhyme. Now go get the brush."

"Thats the plan, Stan!" I said as I got up and got the brush from the vanity. Sheen just laughed. "Can I have one french braid on the side, Sheen?"

"I've never done it before, but I guess I could try. I mean, your just my sister it doesn't matter if I screw up. So yeah, you can." She said as she tangled through my hair to retrieve the elastic holder from yesterday, and then I remembered my clip.

"Sheen, do you see my clip? I think I took it out but it might still be in there."

"Not in here, I would have run into it by now. Be more responsible." She said as she ripped through my hair. At least half of it would be ripped out by the time she was done.

"Oh. Alright, sorry." I said as I bit my nail, no need to start the morning off rough. Not good. Sheen grumbled something and then tilted my head up to get started.

"Okay, so what is today?" She asked as she skillfully worked her fingers through my hair.

"Monday.'' Easy.

Sheen sighed. "Okay, I'm going to play hooky. Don't tell mum I'm faking."

"Sheen, we don't have to go to school today, remember? I kinda wish that I did, because I don't wanna have to run the shop with Momma and Papa. They're way to weepy."

"Wait, why don't we have to go to school?" She said as she paused to turn my head so I was looking straight into her death look.

"Dont you remember? You were so upset." I said raising my shoulder, trying to look as small as possible.

"Of course I dont remember, why would I be asking if I remembered? Now, tell me what I dont remember so I _can_ rememeber!" She said as she shook my head. Ouch.

"Yesterday was the reaping, and Glimmer got reaped, and we went to see her, and you and dad had to hold me down on the walk home, and Stitch came over, and we looked at stars, and then... Here we are."

Her expression was blank, and I had no idea what to say. She kinda stared off into space, thinking who knows what, and the next thing I know, she's throwing her school clothes on, grabbing her bag and the hair brush, and running out the door.

Huh. She must wanna go to school after all.

I got up and realized that she never finished my hair, so I brush it out with my fingers, and then grab the brush and try to style it neatly. Failing greatly, I just take the elastic and pull it behind my head and secure it at the top of my neck. Then I went to the box under the vanity and pulled out a sparkly yellow clip. I put it right over my left ear. It looks pretty.

Climbing out of my old white shirt that I use to sleep in, I pulled out my yellow shorts and my red and white long sleave shirt. I think it looks perfect with my clip. Of course, I have to keep pulling my pants up and tugging my shirt down, because nothing ever fits perfectly, but it will do, I'm just going to the shop. Unfortunatly, I have to wear the old scruffy black shoes again, but its all right. I'm not going to die.

No, no, we musn't think about that word. Not when our sister is so close to it! Wearing the black shoes will not cause _the end of the world_. Much better.

Walking out to the kitchen/parlor, also known as the big room, I saw that either nobody else was up, or they already headed out to the shop. In the parlor, I noticed that our crummy-but-still-luxurious television was still there, so they probably wern't up yet.

Deciding to be a good daughter, I was going to make breakfeast. The only problem was that I only knew how to make scrambled eggs, and what do you know! We were out of eggs.

At least I could set up the table! _Now, I'm going to have to make a list or else I wont remember anyhting! _

Running to my room, I grabbed a scrap piece of paper that came from the shoe box we keep paper in. Sitting down at the table, I started to think of what to do.

_Sprinkle Dubois' Breakfeast List_

_1). Get flowers for the table._

_2). Find eggs_

Number one was the easiest, so I ran outside to the backyard where mother grew her flowers, and remembered that Glimmer's favorite ones were the Daffodils. Sheen said that they learned that daffodils represented vain people, like Narcissus, Glimmer's favorite Mythology character. She told me he died looking into a pool at his reflection because he fell in love with it and couldn't look away. It seemed to fit Glimmer, because she spent loads of time at the vanity making sure she looked beautiful.

Cutting three daffodils from the flower bed, I ran inside to grab the tiny purple vase to accent the tiny yellow flowers. We learned in my second school year what colors accented what colors. Filling the vase up two thirds with water, I sat the daffodils inside and placed them on the counter while I searched the cabinets for my mother's lace circle that we usually laid out for birthdays. It had a few moth holes, but it still worked good.

Next I searched for five decent plates. It was hard to keep plates in perfect conditions over long periods of time, and they added a coulple cracks and chips here and there, so I tried to find ones that were somewhat close to perfect. I set out three, but kept the forth one nearby, because you never knew when Stitch would be stopping by.

_'Stitch! Thats where I could get eggs!_'

Quickly but quietly, I stacked the plates and hid them in the back of the cabinet, and ran out the front door to Stitch's house. It was just a couple blocks away, so I made it in pretty decent time. With three quick thumps on the door from my tiny knuckles, Stitch's mother, Satin, answered the door.

"Well, Hullo Miss Sprinkle Dubois! What can I do for you today?" She said as she balanced baby Ruby on her hip. It seemed that she never stopped getting babies. Sheen told me that babies were the worst thing that roamed the world, right next to people in the capitol, and that she will never ever go get a baby. I think they're cute.

"Hiya Mrs. Conty, is Stitch home?" I said as I smiled my very brightest, because mother said its only polite.

"He sure is baby doll, let me go fetch him. Step on inside the hall now." Opening the door wider, I had to slip under her arm, and then I waited in the hall as she dissapeared into the next room. My wait wasn't long, because before even five minutes passes, Stitch appeared out of the doorway that Satin dissapeared behind.

"Oh, hey Sprinkle, what can I do for you?" He said with a sad smile and a pat on my sholder. I kinda wished that I had Satin's happy mood next to Stitch's depressed one.

"Do your chickens got any eggs you can give me? I'm making breakfeast for my family and I guess you can come if you want." I said while I smiled up into his gloomy face.

"Sure, follow me out back." He said as he lead me through a drab hall and to a old door all scruffy and torn up. As we made our way outside to the chicken coop, he spoke again. "I wont be coming over, I've already had breakfeast and I'm helping my father in our shop, so take six eggs, two for each of you."

"Thanks Stitch, your a good sharer." I said as I put six eggs into a little bag he got me. "I'll give your bag back whenever I see you next."

Walking back to the front door, I thanked him again, said goodbye to baby Ruby and Satin, and walked my way back home. The streets were quiet, no children running around because they were all in school. It was weird to be home for the day without being sick.

When I got home, I heated up the stove and set out the three plates. I put the skillet on the stove and first plopped three eggs on it, for my dad. I know he likes his under cooked, so I waited till the looked good enough to scramble, and then I scrambled them until I knew they were almost done, and I took them off and placed them on his plate at the table.

Momma likes her eggs normal, but with lots of salt, so I got out two eggs and the salt shaker that we only used on special occations, and cooked her eggs very good and sprinkled(Hey, thats my name!) the salt all over.

Setting both plates on the table and pouring a glass of water in each cup, I ran to my room and grabbed three ribbons, pink, red, and green.

I tied the pink ribbon on the back of my chair, the red one on my father's, and the green one on my mother's. Now all I had to do was wait for them to wake up.

-x-

I havn't updated as soon as possible because I just bought Zelda: Skyward Sword ^.^ So excited.

Yeah, see that button right over there? See it? It says something along the lines of 'Review this Chapter' yeah.

**CLICK IT**_** And send me a REVIEW**_**! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO**. Everyone who reviews get a shout out n.n

Luvvies!


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what!

**ITS WAS MY BIRTHDAY!**

_You should send me a review as a present!_

-x-

As it turns out, my parents woke up about an hour after I cooked. They said that they appreciated the thought, but really I had just wasted eggs because they didn't have the appitite to eat anyway. Stitch showed up at eleven, but I didn't have the heart to tell him we wasted his eggs.

Around noon we headed to the shop, Stitch and dad carrying the television, Mum carrying the money bag, and I carried the bag of candles. It was a short walk for me, but it must have been long for father and Stitch, carrying that junky television all over town. Even though the shop was just a couple blocks away, I could tell they had broken a sweat because they were panting.

I was worried. I didn't want to see the other tributes. What if they were big and scary and could kill my sister with a flick of the wrist? I guess Glimmer was intimidating. She _could_ be scary, if she really really tried. I just hope whatever plan she has figured out works. Or else this would all be for nothing. I think back to Sheen and how beat up and torn down she was. I've never seen her so... Vulnerable. Thats the only word I can think of. It was as if she was just _waiting_ for someone to come attack her, to take her life along with Glimmer's. _'Maybe that's what she wanted. Maybe thats what we all really want. To go die with Glimmer.'_

But no, thats not the point of life. The point of life is to _survive_. Thats what life is all about, really. Right?

You have to be alive to live, and you have to survive to live, so if your dead you cant be living, which ment you failed at surviving. So if Glimmer cant survive, I've got to survive for her. And if Sheen, my parents, and Stitch don't survive as well, guess what! I'm surviving for them, too.

When we got to the shop, father and Stitch spent a while hooking up the television while mother unlocked the cash box and I placed the candles around the counter. Ususally they show the other reapings at three, and it was just turning one-thirty.

Hearing the bell from the door jingling, I looked up from my coloring book behind the counter to see Mrs. Laurie Globe and her daughter Scarlette. Scarlette Globe was in Sheen's year, but she dropped out last year, and she was infamous for her reputaion of sleeping with other girls' boyfriends. Living up to her name, she had vivid red hair the flowed down her back and ended in elaborate curls that only an expensive curling iron could form. Glimmer wanted one, but we couldn't afford it. That was the year we were in the gutter. With her upturned nose and flawless milky-white skin, no one even _tried_ to insult Scarlette. She was very beautiful.

Father and Stitch stood up from the sofa which they were watching a boring Capitol broadcast from, and went to greet Mrs. Laurie, and I couldn't help but notice Stitch cringe as Scarlette made her way over to him and laid her dainty little hand on his arm.

Remembering that mother told me that it was polite to only speak when spoken to, I remained coloring behind the desk, occasionally sneaking little peeks at the guests and what was going on. I tuned in on the conversation. Mrs. Laurie was talking to mother and father about Lord knows what, and Scarlette was hitting big time on Stitch, and I was proud to say that he was hinting that he was not interested _at all_.

"So, Stitch, now that your out of school, are you looking for a job? I'm _sure_ Daddy could lend you a spot in _our_ shop! Wouldn't want to work somewhere dingy like this place, no?" She finished with a shrill little giggle and pushed his hair back with her palms.

"Listen, Scarlette, I'm going to work the Dubois' shop, and when Glimmer comes home, we're going to be to rich to know what to do with our money, plus I don't think working in a beauty shop is really for me." He replied as he grabbed her wrists and yanked them out of his hair, pinning them to her sides.

"Okay, I'll stop playing nice. Come to my place at seven and we'll see where things take us after that." Scarlette said as she made a last attempt to catch Stitch's fancy.

I was so proud to call Stitch my almost-brother when he just walked away.

I'm only ten, but I'm not stupid. I know what Scarlette Globe wanted from him. I know that most men his age would have taken up on the offer and probably asked for more. What I didn't understand was _why_ he said no.

Looking up at the clock's polished serface, it showed barely two-thirty. The other reapings would start in thirty minutes. I carefully set down my coloring book, dog earing the page I was almost-but-not-quite finished with, and set it back underneath the counter with my six crayons; red, green, blue, purple,yellow and brown. I made my way to the leather couch, one of the most expensive in the shop, and plop down next to Stitch, who is studying the ground. He looks up when he feels my weight next to him, and gives me a little smile as he drapes his arm around my shoulders. I know he doesn't want to see this. He knows I dont want to see this. But its . Laurie and Scarlette leave, saying they have to get home for the boadcasting as well, and I swear I hear Stitch sigh in relief.

Mother and father sit on the matching love seat right next to the sofa, and then we have a fifteen minute wait. I think this is a good time to pop the question.

"Momma, did Glimmer have a token?" I say looking at her, but then switching my gaze to dad and Stitch.

"Yes, baby, Stitch gave her one."

Oh. So it wasn't from our family. She'll be remembering Stitch in the arena. Not us. Her boyfriend."What was it, Stitch?"

"A ring." He answered quick and simply.

"Like, and engagment ring?" I say as my eyebrows shoot sky high.

He laughed. "No, it was my mother's. Its not an engagment ring, but it would pass as one. If you twist the jewel a certain way, a poisonous spike comes out. There's no way the gamemakers could have figured that out, so I gave it to her as an 'unfair advantage.' "

By the laws of gravity, My eyebrows came back down and knitted together. "You mean you two _cheated_?" He stops smiling as he looks at my hurt expression.

"Listen, Sprinkle, because I'm only saying this once. I know this is hard for you, and its hard for me, and its hard for your parents and Sheen, but think of what _Glimmer_ is going through. Its the hardest for her. And if a little something like that is closer to bringing her home, then its a necessity. Think of it that way." He said as he turned away from me to look at the television, closing the conversation. Turning away froom Stitch, too, I mumbled under my breath "Shoulda gave her my clippy..."

We watched a boring Capitol show for about ten minutes until the Capitol theme song played and up pop the guy with the funny hair that always changes for each games. He introduces himself (I already forgot his name) and then tells us we're about to see a recap of the reapings. As always, District One is first, so we don't have to wait long to see Glimmer.

It starts off with Reena, colorful as ever, saying the same old message she does every year, then the Mayor and the speach I never listened to, and then I'm reliving the worst day of my life.

_"Glimmer Doboooise!"_ and Stitch is tensed up, dangerously so, and I'm glued to the screen.

A outstandingly beautiful girl with blonde flowing hair and gorgeous green eyes is walking out of the sixteen's section, and then you hear a little, high pitch scream, and it shows the beauty queen stopping, and looking over to where the cameras now point. Right at me.

I'm squirming on the ground, clawing and kicking at people who are trying to help me, and I finally realize, that the person who managed to stop me was Sitich's mom, baby Ruby held tight in her left arm.

The cameras go back to the beautiful girl, and she grabs hands with an older version of herself, but more average, with darker blonde hair and darker green eyes. Then Reena picks the boy tribute, Marvel is his name, and then it shows Glimmer and Marvel shaking hands.

That was it. Looking at the clock, I saw that it only took about five minutes. That's all my sister got, five minutes.

I'm watching the other reapings, but I cant tell anything about the people and what they can do, but I still judge the ones that stick.

Scary and Scarier from 2, the redhead from 5, Tiny-Girl-Like-Me and Giant from 11, and Big Sister from 12.

Its still light, but barely so, when the program is over, and Stitch went home sometime around District 9, so we head back to the house for another candle lit night. I'm not looking foreward to this one bit.

As we walk in the door, I hear crying coming from the bathroom, so I head on up. It can only be Sheen, because she is the only one who knows where the spare key is. Whatever she's crying over, its gotta be good, because Sheen isn't the type of girl to just cry over anything.

What I see in the bathroom scares me, so much that I cant even scream.

Sheen, huddled over the edge of the old bathtub, blood _everywhere_. Way to much blood to be healthy. Its coming from her wrists and _oh no!_ She's cut herself. She's trying to not survive. This is not good. Not good at all.

She lookes up at me, with something scary in her eyes, something I never want to see again. It looks pleased, like she was _glad_ she was bleeding all over the place. Her eyes were viloent, and scary, like she wanted me to be bleeding here with her. And finally, my mind came back to me and I was screaming like nothing before. Louder than at the reapings, louder than that time I knocked out a tooth, louder than the time Sheen ripped out a chunk of my hair.

Because this time, while she sat there bleeding, she ripped out a chunk of my sanity.

-x-

All I have to say it...

Come on. It was my flippin 14th birthday. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Shout out to iam97, SeddieShortBus, myhorserockyrocks, and KidTantei for REVIEWING!

Thanks guys, it means a lot(:

I'm taking what you all said into mind, and this time I'll read over the chapter TWICE!

**Read this!:** Keep in mind that Sprinkle has been starved of affection, so she has no idea how to know when someone is looking out for her or truly loves her.

Luvvies!

-x-

Mother came to see what was the matter, but I remember very little from after that. Mother and Father took Sheen to the doctor's, and I was left home alone. I sat in pools of blood for a very long time, until I was moved into my room and changed into my old white shirt by Stitch, who had heard the news and had come to take care of me.

I was speechless, and so was he. Sheen was my sister, Sheen was his sister, and this... This _thing_ she had done was unforgivable. Shocked and scared, I was unable to do anything but let him lead me blindly around. I couldn't even crawl into bed.

"Sprinkle, I need you to get in bed, you'll have a long day tomorrow. Sweetheart, can you get in bed?" He said as he patiently stood bent over besides me, coaxing me to lie down. I couldn't even muster up the strength to shake my head no. Sighing, he picked me up and placed me on my bed, and with great difficulty, managed to get me under the covers. Numb as a dead corpse, I sat there staring at the roof, not exactly thinging about anything. Stitch sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, and held my hand. He was crying.

Next thing I knew, I was crying too, and I sat up and he held me, and it was nice. Warm arms wrapped around me, stroking my arm in a way that might have calmed me in a simpler occasion, but not now. This was the closest thing I've felt to affection in a long time. So loving, so caring, and the world was still so bright and scary, I knew nothing would be going my way from now on. I was clinging to Stitch as if my life, no, my _family's_ life depended on it, and I wouldn't dare let go, I was sure I would fall into the unknown dark depth that was sitting at the back of my head, always there.

Brotherly kisses dotted the top of my head, the head that resembled a young Glimmer, and I knew that he _truly_ did love her, no doubt about it. Why else would he be here, holding me, crying with me, fishting the dark with me? We were so scared, and if I thought my family was vulnerable before, it was _nothing_ compared to this. The walls were really closing in now. She's not coming back. No, we have to face the truth, and even if it's a cold one, it's still true. Glimmer's gone. Good as dead.

Stitch runs his fingertips over my forehead and right cheek, whiping away a tear, and stops just below my chin. His eyes, the famous District 1 green, were pouring out tears faster than the fancy water fountain in the school cafeteria. He lifted my chin a bit higher, but then his face clouded over with confusion, eyebrows knit together, thin lip bitten, and when he took his hand away, he kissed my forehead, right in the middle, and set me back down in bed, and this time he was by my side.

-o-

Again, I woke up on the bed, but this didn't suprise me anymore. The sun still hadn't surfaced, and there was a pair of cold arms wrapped around me, and shallow, warm breathing tickling my neck. Remembering last night, I twisted around in the arms not to find Stitch, but a passed out Sheen. So gald to see her actually alive and not bleeding, I threw my arms around her neck and screamed her name.

Slowly opening her eyes, she gave me a confused look and cocked her head to the side. "Glimmer? Whattarya doing here? You's gunna be dead, girl."

I was shocked. Sheen would _never_ say this to me! She'd never called me Glimmer before, and that was toally rude to say to anyone! Then Sheen warped into Mother, and Mother warped into Father, and Father warped into Stitch, who paused to tell me he loved me, and then he warped into me.

"Bye-bye, Glimmer. I love you." And then I had a knife, and I was stabbing out my own soul. I could feel the warm blood trailing down my front, comforting me, as to say '_Your warm and safe with me!'_ Then everything went black.

I sat up panting, looking into the dark. There _was_ someone next to me, and I finally realized that before was only a dream, and a very odd one at that. The person next to me sat up and sighed. "Sprink? Are you okay?" Oh. It was still Stitch. I nodded my head, until I realized that he couldn't see that in the dark, so I found his hand and gave it a squeeze. Only, as I tried to pull away, he kept a tight hold of me. Muscular arms wrapped around my stomach and pulled me down to the bed, where I was buried in warmth. Snuggling closer to Stitch, my head found its way to his chest, where I could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady. I hope with all the faith I have left that nothing will stop this heartbeat from sounding. That would be terrible. Careful hands find my hair, and start to play with little strands until I'm near sleep again, and they stop twirling and combing. Stitch puts his hands back down, and this time, when I look up and barely make out his features in the dark, he kisses not my forehead, but my cheek.

I think it was the best thing I've ever felt. Just after that, I'm sleeping, cradled in his embrace.

-o-

I wake up, but this time I'm one-hundred and ten percent sure its real, because my left arm and leg are hanging off the bed, and the blankets are wrapped around my torso. Quickly finding my way out of the web of thin covers, I go to the vanity and run the brush though my hair and put on my old faded jeans and pink shirt. Looking around, I see no trace of Stitch or Sheen. After stretching, which includes touching my toes and then reaching up high, I go out in the hall to see that Mother has already cooked breakfeast, Father is reading the paper, and Sheen is asleep on the couch. The clock reads seven fourty, so they must have gotten back from the doctor's late. Stitch probably went home to sleep in his own bed, but I still missed his presence.

Plopping down at the table to eat my wheat bread with jam and milk, Sheen wakes up and moves back into our room to probably go sleep where there isn't any commotion. I try to think of what today will bring to me. We'll watch the opening ceremonies, which will be on tonight, so we'll have to stay late at the shop. I don't like walking home in the dark, because the street lamps on the way home burned out, so I really hope that someone replaced them, and was it just me, or was it _really_ quiet this morning? I wonder what the deal was.

Finishing the last drop of milk in the glass, I put my dishes away in the sink and went to get some paper to draw on. It was boring waiting to go to the shop. There was nothing to do. So wait was what I did.

-x-

Whoooooo long chapter! Those were some monster paragraphs, and I know this may not be long in length, but it was long in time. I wrote for two hours straight, and its passed my bedtime, so REVIEW!

REVIEW, PLEASE!

Luvvies!


	6. Chapter 6

Props to iam97, SeddieShortBus, and KidTantei for reviewing! Thanks!

**IMPORTANT!** It was brought to my attention that yes, Sprinkle _is_ mature for her age, but I looked back myself, and the way she is describing things is just my way. Sprinkle sees the exact same things, and thinks the exact same things, I just make it more detailed. I'm like older Sprinkle writing the story for younger Sprinkle.

-x-

I was lying in the grass, surrounded by my mother's dafodills, and trying to waste time. I decided to just sit here and take in my surroundings, and take a break from overthinking things.

The sun was warm on my face, my arms, and my toes. My hair was fanned out over the damp dirt, and all I could see when I looked directly left or right were the towers of yellow flowers that represented Narcissus. Thinking back to the first time I was told about him, I couldn't help but smile.

_-o-_

_Glimmer hummed her favorite song while sitting at the vanity, brushing her long locks after a tough practice session. Still wet, her hair fall straight down her back and sloshed back to its place after she brushed it. Swish, back onto her shoulder. I remember the song to be 'The Waltz of the Flowers,' one that our school's band played every year for the Spring Ball. Sheen and Glimmer always waited untill the band played this song, and they would waltz around the plaza together, and everyone would watch, because no one else knew how to waltz as fabulous as they did._

_Sheen entered the room, fresh from her cold shower as well, and sat next to Glimmer and started swaying in her seat, in love with the sweet sound. Suddenly, both pairs of green eyes glanced at each other, and off ran Glimmer, into the hall to do who knows what, and Sheen jumped up and started pushing the beds off to the wall, all connected in a line. Hopping up from the floor as she pushed the vanity bench towards me, she pushed it also against the wall, still humming the flower song, and picked me up and spinned me around in the air. Song often interupted by girlish giggles from both sisters, we both soon became so dizzy that after she finished the song once, I was thrown onto the bed and Sheen collapsed onto the floor, laughing with a bright smile shining on her plain features. _

_Sprawled on the floor, working hard to catch her breath, Sheen is happy, and for once, nothing bothers her. Not the slightest worry in the world, because her and her sister survived another reaping, and the family was still whole. Her bland features melt into the most beautiful gold, her wet, dull hair turns into an angel's halo, cheeks flushed with the pinkest hue, and Sheen acheives the impossible. She outshines Glimmer. Sheen is the most beautiful Dubois tonight. _

_Jumping up from the floor, Sheen raced to the closet and shimmied out of her big blue shirt and put on her Sunday best, the short pink dress she would never wear because it reeked of feminism, zipped up the zipper, and tied the sash in a big white bow, just as Glimmer came into the room holding the ancient family casset player that was only allowed on special occasions. Carefully setting the huge contraption on the floor, Sheen and Glimmer switched positions. Glimmer searched the thin closet for her floor length green dress that had brown trim; a dress fancier than anything that Sheen and I could dream of having. Alas, Glimmer's wet, bright blonde hair and clear green eyes were no match for her sister's flowing gold wreath and emerald green eyes that glowed with a youthful aura that had never been placed there before. With careful fingers, Sheen opened the casset player and flipped over the only taped we owned, so it would start over again. Placing the button of a triangle, a slow, steady beat was starting up. _

_Running to meet in the middle of the room, my angel sisters giggled as the music was slowly starting, and just as the begining of the song started, Sheen took a bow, Glimmer took a curtsy, and Sheen's hand found Glimmer's waist, Glimmer's hand found Sheen's shoulder, and they were off._

_Swirling around the room, like fairies in the flower garden, stepping in time with the flower waltz. Giggling from Glimmer and snorts from Sheen were heard as I watched them dance around the room, doing something that was not frowned upon, something that was legal. Hair flew in all directions, white but imperfect smiles were flashing whenever you caught a glimpse, and the music was even more wonderful than I remembered. _

_All too soon the music ended, and both girls drew apart for a grand bow directed towards me, and I clapped for all I was worth. Flushed cheeks and bright eyes thanked me with _real_ sisterly hugs, and for once I felt __accepted__._

_-o-_

_After a long while of changing back into old crumpled shirts, delicate hair brushing and fancy french braiding, Glimmer and Sheen sat at the vanity poking and prodding their perfect faces while their hair was up in towels, Glimmer's soaked through with lemon juice to make it more blonde. Conversations about the lates gossip gradually turned from diffrent things, like girls kissing boys and who was secretly meeting who this week, until they reached the topic of what they learned in school today. I wasn't included, but it didn't hurt that much, I was allowed to listen._

_"Today we learned a bit of Mythology. Do you know anything 'bout it?" Glimmer asked as she smiled and looked around at her pearly teeth._

_Sheen scoffed, and tried to answer seriously. "Ha, right. 'Cause Mr. Greamer is _such_ a good teacher! No, I havn't learned a thing in years. As long as I know how to read and write, I'm set."_

_Glimmer sighed and stopped smiling. "Sheen, you really need to take school more serious. It could come in handy someday. Anything could. Anyways, Ms. Rangal let Sunset hand out the books and let us read them for a long while, and I decided that my favorite is Narissus. Only because he was so handsome.''_

_"And what was his story? Knowing you, its something sad and romantic." _

_Regaining her smile and unwrapping the towel from her fluffy hair, she turned her back to Sheen and Sheen started combing her way through the tangled mess. "One day, Narcissus was thirsty and stopped at a pond to drink some water, but he had never seen his reflection before, so when he bent over to cup some water, he saw himself and fell in love." At this point she turned crooked to gaze at her own reflection in the mirror lovingly. "He was so in love, that he never left to eat, drink, or anything else important, so eventually he died. Sprinkle, guess what happened to his body after he was dead? Its the most beautiful part." She said as she turned back around to have Sheen attempt to braid it._

_"Did he get alive again?" I said with a hopeful face._

_Glimmer laughed her famous golden laugh. "No. His body turned into a dafodill. Thats my favorite flower, the dafodill."_

_"Thats probably the only reason you like that story, because he turned into flowers." Sheen said as she carefully combed out a tangle she would have just ripped out for me._

_"Not true. I like that story because that would be the most peaceful way to die. In love with something so beautiful that you couldn't even look away. I think I'd like to die that way." She said as she again stared at herself in the mirror._

_"Shut up, you sound way to conceited. Anyway, you'd be lucky to die the way you wanted. End of conversation." Sheen said as she finished Glimmer's hair with a snap from the elasic and climbed up and out of the room._

_Really, it wasn't the end though. Glimmer still spent hours humming the flower waltz, and brought in dafodills from the garden and sat them on the vanity, never once forgeting that Narcissus was her favorite because he was pretty, just like her._

_-o-_

Sitting up from my nest in the grass, I looked up into the bright bright sun, and noticed that it was after noon, so I went back inside, but I didn't forget to pick three dafodills and place them on my vanity.

-x-

Like it? PLEASE REVIEW!

Luvvies!


	7. Chapter 7

Props for reviewing! Thanks sooooooo much!

-x-

I was sitting behind the counter again, coloring a picture of my family. I was in the middle and I had long yellow hair and green eyes and a blue dress. The ground under my feet was brown and had a little bit of green grass. I was smiling a big red smile and I was holding hands with Glimmer, who had the longest blonde hair and it touched the brown ground with a purple hair bow and a matching dress, and she was holding a dafodill in her other hand. On my other side was Sheen who had the shortest blonde hair that reached her shoulders and I put little brown lines in it because her hair shade was darker. I gave her blue jeans and a green shirt. Momma and father were on the other side of Sheen and they were holding hands and waving with the other one. They both wore brown pants and blue shirts. Momma's yellow hair was in a bun and Father's brown hair was all over the place, how I liked it, how it was when he didn't sleek it back because he was going to the shop. Then I drew Stitch on the other side of Glimmer, and his black hair was neatly parted like it always was, and he wasn't smiling. He never smiled much. But he had big brown eyes.

Between Glimmer, Sheen and I, I drew lots of dafodills. I made sure the sun was extra bright, and the sky was the perfect blue. We were all standing together in a perfect place and we were all happy. Sheen and Glimmer actually liked me, and Momma and father gave Sheen and I nice stuff, too, and Stitch smiled more often. Daddy's hair was more messed up, and Momma let her hair down more. All in all, it was beautiful there.

Humming the flower waltz, I was finishing on shading in the sky more, when Stitch walked over and sat next to me on the stool with three legs. Glimmer's stool.

"What are you drawing, Sprink?" He said as he tried to peek through my stretched fingers that were hiding my drawing.

"My family. Its a suprise, though, so you can't see it. I'll show you after the ceremony." I said as I cafefully turned his head in the other direction as I flipped it over and started to put my colors away. "Okay, you can look again."

"What were you just humming?" He asked as one of his dark eyebrows shot up and caused a funny little wrinkle on his face.

I giggled and poked it. It was squishy. "The flower waltz. You know it, right?" I said as he batted my tiny hand away with his large one.

"The one that Glimmer and Sheen always dance to at the Spring Ball?" He said as he tickled under my chin. Jokes on him, I'm not ticklish there!

"Yessir, that one that they always save for each other. One time they even got out our boom box and danced to it together at home."

He laughed and blinked. "I remember, during my eleventh year, that was when I first met Glim, I asked her to dance to that song. She said 'No, sir, I dance that one with my sister.' I asked her to point her out to me, and she pointed over to Sheen, who was standing against the wall with the scariest expression painted on her face. Sheen was sixteen, and Glimmer was only fourteen."

"And I was eight!" I said as he found my tickle spot- behind my ears.

He continued laughing with me as I gasped and begged for him to stop in between giggles.

Sheen walked in at exactly five, because the older years have to stay for advance classes. She took over the counter for Stitch, and he went around dusting off the furniture. I went to the back and was jumping on beds when Sheen came out to find me. "I've got a game we can play."

I stopped jumping and listened up. This was important, or she would've left me alone. She came and sat on the matress I was jumping on, and curved in her finger, motioning me to her. Plopping down, I scooted over and put my ear by her mouth. She sucked in a shallow breath, and muttered "Lets play lava."

Lava. I was never invited to play lava when I was little. I remember wanting to play lava for the first time when I was four, but I was not allowed. Six and eight, my sisters refused to play with 'little Sprinkle.' I was thrillled, I was actually allowed to join in.

"But Sheen, we gotta scoot the beds closer together, or else we would fall." I said as I pointed to how far apart each matress was.

She closed her eyes and laughed, a good loud laugh, and shook her head no. "Thats why we jump."

-o-

_Running, jumping, screaming, laughing, maybe even a little pushing._

_"Jump, Sprinkle! I'm coming for you!"_

_Screaming, running, laughing, jumping._

_"Stop it! Stop chasing me! You're to fast!"_

_Running, jumping, running, jumping._

_"I'm gonna get you! Here I come!"_

_Running, screaming, jumping, landing, falling, falling, falling._

_"Sheen, your scaring me! Stop it!"_

_Laughing, running, landing, shoving, pulling, pain._

_Run, run like no other, faster, faster, almost there._

_"Come back, sissy! Lets play! I want to play with you!"_

_Door. I see the door. Open the door, and go. Run._

-o-

No, playing lava with Sheen was a bad idea. Very bad idea. She'd been playing nicely, but I dont know what happened. I ran to Stitch, who was really the only arms I had to run to.

"Hello, Princess. Whats wrong?" He said as I climbed into his lap. How did he know something was wrong?

"Sheen scared me." I said as I tucked my head under his chin and let his warm arms circle me. I felt safe here with him.

He gently patted my back, and asked what she did. "We were playing lava, and I've never played lava with them before, and she was chasing me and I fell down and she was pulling on me and making me jump really far apart on the beds and I fell down and then she jumped on me and told me to get back up and keep playing with her."

Stitch sighed, and moved my chin to where I was sitting up very straight and looking at his eyes. "Sprinkle, I really don't want to have to tell you this again, so please listen the first time, okay?" His eyes were questioning me, as if asking if it were okay that he were to talk to me.

"Yessir."

He smiled a bit, but it didn't quite reach his eyes at all. "Sheen is trying to heal. She's missing an important person in her life, and she's flocking to you. You have to work extra hard to fill in the hole in her heart, or else it will grow bigger. Okay?" He finished by pressing our foreheads together.

"Yessir, I promise."

-o-

The opening ceremonies started at seven, and we were all curious as to what Glimmer's costume would look like. Usually, District 1 looks the best. Its because we are spoiled by the Capitol. Poor 12 always looks terrible.

And before we know it, its starting. The first thing I see are beautiful white horses. I've never seen a horse in real life before. I've heard Aqua Sanson's grandfather owned one, but it was never comfirmed. But the horses had harnesses made of golden rope, and they were so sparkly white, it was like a dream.

But then my sister came into view, on her golden chariot. She was painted silver and had a jeweled tunic, with all sorts of stuff you could find at places like Hines' Jewels. Her blonde hair flowed behind her like a flag, and she was smiling like nothing before. It reminded me of the time Sheen and her danced to the flower waltz.

Stitch smiled, this time it reached all over his face. Sheen stared at the screen, like she didn't even recognize Glimmer until Mother and Father started going 'Oooh' and 'Aaaah!' Then she smiled and clapped. We all joined in.

Scary and Scarier from two came on, and they were dressed like Peacekeepers, except not full length suits. Scary had on a little white dress with white fur trimming at the end, and a little white cap that let her brown hair fall out under it. Scarier was wearing white pressed pants and a white jacket with a similar hat that was made of the white trim. I was glad when their chariot was done.

The rest are boring. I see the redhead girl from 5, but her costume was a letdown. She's probably nothing special anyways. Tiny and Giant are boring looking, too. I was about to get up from my perch on Stitch's lap to stretch for the walk home, when Big Sister comes on literally _on fire_. I sat there, and I'm sure my jaw was hitting the floor. I've _never_ seen a District 12 steal the show. Never. And I'm mad.

I look around, and Sheen is sitting with her eyes glued to the screen, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Momma and father are whispering to each other, while staring at the screen. Looking up, I see Stitch's grave face tence as his lips for a long, disapproving line. Slowly, almost to where you couldn't see unless you looked, he shooked his head.

Looking back at the screen, I see that the 12 pair are holding hands. Why? They are getting way more screen time than my sister, and I dont see why. I'm all confused. Just because they are on fire doesn't make them better. My sister is the prettiest there and deserves to be played more that a burning couple of dirt wads. The chariots circle around the plaza again, and I'm still confused. The blacked out horses are nothing compared to the mystical white, and the people in the Gold Chariot are more attractive. I dont get it, and I never will.

The program ends, but nobody moves. We all sit there at the blank screen, and think to ourselves. Finally, Stitch kisses the top of my head and scoots me off his lap onto the seat next to him.

"I think I should head home, its getting late. Thank you for having me over." He said as he expressed his gratitude to my parents.

My mother smiled and waved off his formal mannors. "Stitch, you know you're always welcome here. We'll see you tomorrow? I think tomorrow is moving day for us, your welcome to come stay if you'd like."

He smiled that grand smile that rarely occured, and hastily replied that yes, he would love to join us tomorrow and might just take up on that offer. Sheen jumped up and gave him a goodbye hug, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded solemnly. As Stitch walked away, father yelled goodbye, and so did I. As he looked back to tell us goodnight, I blew him a kiss and he sent me a wink.

-o-

As I walked home holding hands with Sheen, which was quite unpleasent as she had a very firm grasp and her plams were clammy, Momma told me what moving day was.

"Sprinkle, when you wake up in the morning, I want you to put all your clothes in Glimmer's old school bag, and Sheen, you too, because your father and I have decided that from now on we will be satying at the shop overnight."

"Like a sleepover?" I said while I smiled my very brightest.

"Not quite, but almost. We'll have to sleep in the back on the extra beds, and we'll have to bring some food, but we should be comfortable. Stitch is coming, too." She said as she unlocked the front door with the spare key.

Moving day sounded fun, and just so it would be here quicker, I went to sleep.

-x-

Review, please! BTW, Extra Props for anyone who can guess what Sheen is doing! Luvvies!


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooo sorry, I know its major late, I had so much trouble, I am super busy, but the bottom line is that there are no excuses.

None. I should have gotten this up sooner, and I apologize.

Now, onto something great, I hope!

-x-

I woke up upside-down. It was suprisingly comfy. I was all bundled up in a little ball of sheets, and my head was off the side just the right amount. I peeked over and saw Sheen still laying in her bed, snoring. Her mouth was open and her hair fell over her face and covered her eyes. It flew up, and down, even with her breathing. Her feet fell inbetween the curls on her iron footboard, that matched the giant cream colored swirles and twists of the headboard. Iron was cold and hard, just like her personality.

I had a tiny, white headboard that had a heart carved into it by Sheen when she was in one of her good moods. I wasn't as fortunate to have a footboard. I would probably just end up hitting my head on it anyway. Countless hours were spent tracing the tiny heart with my pinky finger when I was sad. It was nice to imagine that my sisters really did have a heart for me, not just one carved onto a big piece of white painted wood.

Of course, Glimmer had the best furniture in the room. Four brown pegs stood up straight and were connected at the top with a thick brown board that had swirls, hearts, stars, twinkles, flowers, and all you could imagine carved onto it. In all its glory, I still think that my perfect little lopsided heart shined brighter than the sequins she glued on.

Today was already set to be boring. Glimmer would be going through training in the Capitol, but they never broadcast it. I dont know why. Sheen would probably go to school. I would lie around until it was time to go to the store, and then color more. I am starting to run low on paper. Maybe I could go buy some more crayons and paper, or a book. I've had my eye on Poppi Persello and her Wonderful Garden for months now.

Crawling out of bed, I slipped out of my big white shirt, and put on my green corduroy capris and my white tanktop. When I started stretching, I couldn't touch my toes because my pants were to tight to bend over in. I put on the chunky green sneakers, because I was so sick of the tight scruffy black shoes.

Sheen is still asleep after I kind of try to comb out my hair, but it ends up worse than how it originally was. I put down the hair brush and slipped out of the room. Mother and father were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. Mother was reading her giant book, that she's read at lease five times, and father was reading the paper. I slid into the chair on the end of the table, as mother looked up and closed her big book with a quiet thud.

"Goodness, Sprinkle, don't you brush out your hair? It looks like you were in the middle of a twister."

"Sheen does it for me, but she's sleeping. Will you?" I say while I twist my pinky finger into the little hole in the side of the table.

"I guess. Bread is in the breadbox. Stitch brought over some milk earlier, so you can have a cup of that." She said as she picked her book up and carried it to the front room. She sat it down on the counter and grabbed the opal brush sitting on the mahogony table. "Turn around, please."

The opal brush was for decoration only. I'd never used it before. No one had.

"Momma, why'd I get to use the opal brush? Am I special?"

She laughed. "No, I'm just to lazy to go get yours, and I dont want to wake your sister."

Oh. Big suprise.

"Momma, isn't today moving day? Are we still doing the sleepover?" I ask as she removes the plastic hair band quickly and painlessly.

"Yes, and after I'm done braiding your hair, I need you to wake Sheen up and start packing, the both of you. Understand?" She replied as she quickly seperated three strands of hair and started braiding.

"Yessum."

I patiently waited until I felt the elastic snap into place at the end of my briad, until mother said in her quiet little voice that I was done. I hopped out of my chair and ran into my bedroom. Sheen was still asleep. I quietly got out Glimmer's old school bag and shoved all my clothes inside, even the scruffy black shoes. I put my bag on my bed, and went to wake up Sheen.

Being a light sleeper, I shook her just once and she sat up, rubbing her eyes. I told her to hurry and pack, that she could go to school if she wanted, but she shook her head. She grabbed her school bag, dumped out her textbooks, and shoved in all her clothes, plus the box of hair sparklies.

I waited for Sheen to finish her breakfeast, and our family headed over to the shop, locking the door behind us. We didn't know when we would be back, it could be a long games, but we hoped Glimmer would be with us.

-x-

The days leading up to the games passed slowly, so slow that I barely remember what happened. Sheen never went back to school, but instead stayed at the shop and read out of her textbooks to keep herself caught up. Stitch moved in with us, with his mother's blessing, and he brought us fresh eggs and milk everyday. We cooked them in the small stove in the back family house of the store.

With Stitch came presents, and even though his family was poorer than ours, he still brought little things for Sheen and I. He eventually broke down and bought me Poppi Persello and her Wonderful Garden, along with a twelve pack crayon box. For Sheen, he got her a spool of silver thread and a big pile of shiny fabric, so she could sew herself a new dress that fit her. Sheen decided it was easier to make for me, so I was the one recieveing new clothes. He said it took about a month's worth of pay, but we were worth it.

There were seven beds in the back, and I got the first pick. I picked the very, very soft bed that had a light brown color for a head board. Momma put the bright quilt on it, and it was almost like my bed at home, just lacking the little heart and my white sheets.

I had the most wonderful time when Father made a sale. A couple who looked to be about the age of my parents came in, and said they were looking for a matching couch and sofa set. They eventually picked a red leather pair, and told me what an adorable little girl I was. Then, as father was talking to the husband, I was eavesdropping on Momma and the wife, and I heard the wife say how promising our girl tribute looked this year. I couldn't help myself, so I ran up and told the woman that the girl tribute was my sister. The lady hugged me and gave me a piece of candy. That was a good day.

And quicker than you could say Quinkle-Dinkle, it was the day of the interviews. We invited over Stitch's whole family, Sheen's friend Faux, and my Aunt Ripple and Uncle Comet. We pulled up three couches, and a couple of sofas around the television, and we cooked a grand meal. We were cooking mashed potatoes, a big ham, stuffing, and cinnamon rolls. My Uncle and Aunty were a lot richer than us, so they are treating us to expensive wine. Not for the little ones, though. We get soda pop.

Stitch was sitting on a couch next to Sheen, Faux, and Gavin, his older brother, and they were talking merrily. I was crammed into the biggest couch with four Conty kids. I was the second eldest. I was on the edge of the couch, and Ripple was next to me. Then Daisy, Magenta, Copper, and Rouge. Stitch's mother was sitting in a chair she pulled up next to the couch, holding baby Ruby and making sure Rouge behaved. She had mental issues.

Ripple and I were listening to the grown ups conversation from the next couch over. There sat Mother, Father, Uncle and Aunty, and Mister Cuff, Stitch's daddy. They were having an interesting conversation about this years tributes.

Aunty Ripple's voice was the loudest, and she help a faint Capitol accent. "My dear sister, may I just say what a _fine_ job you have done with raising your children. Glimmer makes _such_ an honerable tribute. Our District is proud."

"Ripple, my darling, we must not forget about our boy as well! I hear he is the doctor's son? How long has he trained?" Questioned Uncle Comet.

Mister Cuff laughed his loud, dry laugh. "Dear Lord, he hasn't trained a day in his life! Well, he just recently started. He's been training for roughly two months. He wont last."

"Cuff, please dont laugh so loud, you startled Rouge." Said Mrs. Conty, as she handed Magenta baby Ruby and cradled Rouge's head in her arms.

"I'll say, have you seen that pair from Two? They'll put up a good fight. A good pair for our son and daughter to be in a pack with." Said father, draping his arm around mother.

Then they continued on about Scary and Scarier, talking about how they could see the blood-lust in his eyes, how they could see the rage in hers. They chatted about how promising our packk looked this year, how all the other tributes looked weak.

"I'll say, that big 'un from 'Leven looks like he knows what he's doin', reckin?" Barked Mister Cuff, teasing eleven with what we thought was the 'Aggriculture Accent.'

Aunty Ripple laughed her hearty laugh, and put her wine glass down. "Now, Cuff, he's a big one, maybe strong and sturdy, but look right into those eyes, and you'll see there isn't a brain in the oaf's head! That tiny little girl's got more of a noggin than he does!"

"Oh, Ripple, _shush_! Cut them some slack, they're going to the games! If you ask me, I'd put my money on the pair from Two, still." Said Momma as she refilled father's wine glass.

"I like that girl from Twelve, she's something else." Came from the couch on the opposite side of the room. Stitch.

"Now, son, don't put coal in the diamond! You dont even know if she's any good. It could just be her personality doubled with good stylists. Remember Johanna Mason? _No one betted on her!_"

This conversation continued on late into the night, as we lived a timezone away from the capitol, and the shows came on an hour later than usual. When they finally did, and we saw the crazy guy with the colorful hair and eyes, we all hushed quickly.

He announced that this was the 74th Hunger Games, and we were fixing to meet this years tributes. I wondered what Glimmer's interview angle would be, sometimes the girls from one played stupid, others went with the sexy teenager. Everyone was getting situated, Ripple was trading seats with Daisy, and Copper was laying down on the edge of the couch. Sheen and Faux decided to sit on the floor, leaving Stitch alone on the couch. I ran over to sit on his lap, while his mother and Rouge joined us.

I crawled on his lap, and he sucked in a breath. "Your getting to old to be sitting on my lap, Sprink!"

"Does that mean your going to make me sit by Daisy and Ripple again? They were messing up my hair."

He laughed. "No, I think I'll let you stay one last time."

"Thank you, sir!"

The first one to be interviewed was Glimmer, so we didn't have a long wait. Boy, was she pretty tonight.

-x-

I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner. I probably wont have anything up until after Christams, and possible the new year, so MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!

~CharmChaser


	9. Chapter 9

Please people, I begeth of you. PLEASE REVIEW! *Gets on hands and knees* PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

That is all.

-x-

Glimmer is so beautiful.

She is flawless.

If you could only hear my family gasp when she came on stage. So pretty.

Stitch's hold on me tightened, and you could hear him suck in a cold breath. I couldnt tear my eyes away. My beautiful sister. I grabbed his hand, and he intertwined our fingers. His hand was so cold, and mine was so warm, I hoped he didn't mind. He brought my tiny hand up and kissed my knuckles. I let out a sigh.

Her long blonde hair is curled, of course. It wouldn't be half as beautiful if it werent. And she's wearing a beautiful gold gown that accents her figure in all the right ways. Her smile screams a million dollars, and her makeup looks like it _cost_ a million dollars. She walks perfectly in heels, she's had heels before, and she sits perfectly, just the right posture.

She greats the color-man with a smile and a hello, and he gets on with the interview.

"So, Glimmer of District 1, how do you think your odds are this year?"

Her smile widened, and she clasped her hands together. "I think my odds are _wonderful_, thank you. I just cant wait to come home again!"

The man chuckles, and he pats her shoulder. "Why, got a boyfriend back home?"

I gasp and yell out "STITCH, THATS YOU! _They're talking about YOU_!"

Back on the screen, Glimmer's smile fades. Now its just a small little baby smile. "No, I dont. I'm just eager to see me family."

Everyone in the room gasps and looks at Stitch, and he looks confused and hurt. I lean back against him and squeeze his hand, making sure he knows I'm still here. He shakes his head and rests his chin on my head.

The color-man gasps in suprise, much like we did. "You dont have your eye on anyone? Oh well. What is your family like?"

Her smile returns, and its the brightest of the night. "I have two sisters, Sheen and Sprinkle, and I love them with all my heart. I have been really mean to Sprinkle and I want to go home to tell her I'm sorry and make up with her. I love you, Sprink!" She finishes as she blows a kiss to the screen, leaving a ring of bright red lipstick on her palm. The croud goes wild, and her buzzer ges off.

I look up at Stitch, and he smiled back down at me. I'm so confused. We all know Stitch is Glimmer's boyfriend, so why did she say he wasn't? I guess my eyes say the same exact thing, because the nex thing I know he's leaning down and whispering in my ear.

"She did it for more sponsors."

And it all fits into place.

Young men will sponsor young beautiful women, and everyone knows sometimes sponsoring is the thin line between life and death. She just made the line wider. She's safe now. And I know he doesnt mind when he kisses my cheeck. Everything is okay. Even though the games start tomorrow, everything will be fine.

-x-

I woke up not on the soft bed, but on the hard one that Stitch picked out. Dont worry, I was alone. I remember Stitch letting me sleep here because Faux was staying the night, and Stitch was going to sleep on the couch. Sitting up, I realize everyone is still asleep. Its seven, and thats pretty late for us. I got up, pulled the covers back, and walked out into the front of the shop. The TV was on, and Stitch was sitting on the couch watching something.

I walked over and jumped onto the fluffy couch next to him, and lean my head against his shoulder.

"Good morning, princess. Who else is up?"

"Just us. They're prob'ly sleeping later because the games start today. Why are _you_ up so early?" I ask as I take in our surroundings. We're sitting on the thick blanket he brought while he slept here. Pillows are all around the floor, and the curtains are drawn over the windows, making the room very dark. The TV gives the only light, and on it plays a games a few years back. Finnick Odair's games.

Stitch shrugs, and wraps an arm around me shoulders. "Couldn't sleep. Some games were on, and I thought I would watch them. Glimmer's start today."

"Why are you watching Finnick Odair's games? Do you gots a crush on him?"

He laughs, and takes his arm off me. "No, but Glimmer did. Sheen, too, if I remember correctly. Did you, little queen?"

"I was still in Momma's tummy. Glimmer just turned seven, Sheen was nine. I bet you had a crush, though! You were ten."

"I dont even remember his games. Thats why I'm watching it now." He turned the volume up, and we watched Finnick ride in on his chariot, he was so handsome.

We watched up until the Career pack broke up, and then I popped the question.

"Stitch, d'you think Glimmer can win?" I asked as I looked up at him, he was still watching the games.

He sighed, and looked down at me. "Sprinkle, I know she _can_ win, its just is she lucky enough to win. I have a bad feeling about that girl from Twelve. Something tells me that we need to get Glimmer away from her. And fast."

"Whats wrong with Big Sister? Se's pretty. Right?"

He smiled. "Yes, she's pretty, but she's dangerous. I trained for the games, I know how people work. Sprinkle, promise me something."

Now I was scared. He made everything sound terrible about that one girl.

"Yessir, what is it?"

He leaned down and kissed my head. "If anyhting happens to Glimmer, anything at all, from a scratch to her death, I want you to be strong, okay? I'm not going to be much help if she dies, and Sheen was the closest to her, so help Sheen the best you can. Promise me?"

"Yessir. But-"

"Not now, your family is getting up."

-x-

MERRY CHRISTMAS! I speed wrote this just so you could read it on Christmas n.n

REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to those who reviewed, and the pointers you gave me! I'll be extra careful to use them this time! Luvvies!

_***IMPOTANT***_

Should I write along with Catching Fire and Mockingjay, or should I end the story after Hunger Games, since we all know what happenes? I'm so lost, and I just want another thought. Thanks!

_***IMPORTANT #2***_

I can't write about the Carrers going hunting at the moment, because my friend is borrowing my Kindle to read Mockingjay, and thats where I own my books, so I don't have a copy to read from. Until I get my Kindle back, this story will be on temporary pause. Thanks!

-x-

If I could use any word in the world for how my family acted when they got up today, I would use numb. Stitch was the only normal one, because he said he expected bad things to happen. I asked him what word he would use, and he said he would say numb, too. Then I went to look the defenition up.

Numb (num) _adj._ 1. weakened in or deprived of the power of feeling or moving; benumbed; deadened; insensible [_numb _with cold, _numb_ with grief].

_Numb with grief_.

We had bread for breakfast, and Stitch's mother brought over some grape jelly. It was delicious. I don't think that my family liked it that much, though. Stitch cut the bread, and he even gave me the butt. I like that part the best, because the crust is my favorite. We all sat around on the couches and kept to ourselves. I could tell that Faux was getting restless, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Cooped up in a house with this year's tribute's family. She quietly told Sheen that she had to go home to get ready for the games, because she was watching in the square this year. Sheen just nodded her head. I had to let Faux out.

No one talked. We all sat and stared at the floor, and I was starting to get restless. I needed to do something, not nothing. All the stores and shops were ordered to be closed due to the games, so I couldn't go buy anything to play with. I decided to go get my book Stitch bought me and reread it.

The cover showed Poppi Persello in a fluffy white dress with a blue apron watering a big bush of roses. Poppi has long red hair that flows in the wind, and a big sunhat with a daisy flower on it. Next to her was a basket that had all diffrent kinds of flowes falling out onto the floor. It was my favorite picture in the whole book.

-x-

_Poppi Persello was not the average girl. Poppi Persello had a green thumb. She planted flowers, and they grew in great heaps. Her favorites were roses, marigolds, and daisies. Poppi planted roses for the Queen of the land, and the Queen gave Poppi gifts in return for her hard work on the flowers._

_One day, Poppi's little sister Pansi switched out the rose seeds for forget-me-nots, and Poppi planted those instead of the rose seeds. When the time came for them to bloom, and the Queen's flowers were blue instead of red, Poppi was in serious trouble._

_She had no idea how the seeds got switched, and if she didn't find out by the next morning, she would be put on trial for her life. That evening she walked home, her basket of flowers in her hand, silently going over her goodbye's to her family._

_When she walked into the door and told her family about her terrible fate, they all started crying with sorrow. How could a girl as smart as Poppi switch the seeds and not realize?_

_But then Pansi stepped foreward, and told of the horrible deed. Pansi ran off to tell the Queen it was her fault, not Poppi's, and that Poppi should be allowed to live. _

_Poppi ran fast as she could after Pansi, trying to tell her she would take the blame, and everything would be okay. Pansi made it to the Queen first._

_"Pansi Persello, I will spare you life if you come play music in my castle for me every morning." The plump queen demanded of her._

_Pansi accepted the offer, and she traveled with Poppi to the castle everyday, playing all kinds of music for the Queen. The Persello family lived happily ever after._

_The End._

-x-

The Capitol song comes on, so we know that games are about to start. I look up from my book to see that Sheen is staring at me, not the TV. My parents have tears in their eyes, and Stitch is munching on more bread. Sheen wiggles her finger at me, telling me to come sit by her instead.

I ran over and sat by her right as the gong sounded.

_'Let the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games Begin!'_

The arena is big. Woods are in the sides, and what I think is a cliff is out to my right. I scan the tributes for Glimmer, and I finally found her next to the boy from 11 and the girl from 8. And as soon as I catch a smile forming on her face, she's off. Running right to the Cornucopia.

She grabs the bow and arrows, slings the holder over her shoulder, and starts picking off tributes with good enough aim. Not always accurate, but good enough. I see Big Sister grab a pack, fighting with another boy, but Scary throws a knife at him and he's down before you can say run.

I see the boy from four fall down. I guess he's knocked out when he doesn't get back up. I wonder who did him in. Glimmer hits the girl from nine, but she's still weakly trying to run away. Glimmer runs up, gripping a long knife, and quickly sliced her throut in. Ouch.

And that was so much..._ Blood_.

But I'm sure she will be okay when the Capitol's hovercraft comes to get her. I mean, they _always_ heal the hurt tributes in there. You can't just kill them, silly!

-x-

.DUUUNNNN!

Poor Sprinkle, thinking that all the tributes will be okay.

Review please, and read the two notices at the top if you haven't! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all of you who review! I'm going to wing this chapter, please tell me if anything is off! Thanks!

-x-

After the hovercrafts picked up all the hurt tributes and fixed them up to go home, Glimmer and her pack of friends started organizing all the supplies from the cornucopia. Glimmer was in charge of sorting weapons. She had piles of spears, knives, swords, and then a pile for all the weapons that _didn't_ fit in any of those catagories. I caught a glimps of maybe a trident, a blow-dart gun, and her bow and arrows.

Scary and Scarier were just kind of sitting around, I guess they were keeping watch. More like non-stop face sucking.

The girl from four, I havn't thought of a nickname for her yet, was sorting out food into backpacks, and filling up the packs with important things. I see her put two water bottles, three knives, five packs of food, and a blanket in each pack.

After Scary and Scarier were done doing their thing, Scarier came over and yelled at Glimmer, because appearently she was supposed to set aside three swords for him, and two packs of knives for Scary. Glimmer rolls her eyes and hands him three swords, two with a strap on belt thingy, and then the two packs of knives for Scary. Girl-from-four comes over and gives Glimmer a pat on the back and tells her everything will be okay.

Scary and Scarier grab their backpacks, and strap their weapons to their clothes, while Glimmer waits for Four to hand her a backpack, and she grabs her bow and arrows. Four walkes over and gets a couple swords, leaving the trident, claiming its to heavy to carry around all the time.

They grab as much materials as they can carry, and go to set up camp by the lake. Glimmer was carrying most of the stack of food, Four had water and a tent, Scary walked with nothing, as Scarier insisted on carrying the other tent and some spears for her.

The camera's finally change to see what the other tributes are doing, and I see Big Boy in what appears to be a wheat feild, and then I realize that's what was behind the cliff. Tiny is jumping from tree to tree, ocasionally stopping to pick some berries and to put them in her little bag. Big Sister is making her way across the woods, away from the cornucopia I guess. All of the sudden the camera's switch to the boy from twelve, Valentine, and he is walking up behind the careers.

"What is that boy doing! Your going to be killed!" Stitch screams at the TV while he grips his hair hair and swears at Valentine.

"Shhhh!" Sheen says as she makes a nastly face at Stitch and pulls me closer to her. I wonder why. Valentine finally makes it about 50 feet from Four, but she hears him, and grabs her sword quickly.

Valentine puts his hands up in a 'I surrender!' fashion, but Four still has her sword up. She calls over Glimmer, but Scary and Scarier come too.

"Drop all your weapons, now!" Scary screams at him, and Valentine just smirks.

"Easy, I don't have any."

Scarier grabs a fourth sword, and walkes forward to Valentine. "What should we do with him? Give the audiance another show? Save him for tomorrow?"

Just then the little boy from three comes scampering up behind Valentine. "I can help you, so can he!"

Scary runs up and catches Smarty in a headlock, and Scarier shoves Valentine onto the ground and motions Four to grab him. Scarier looks at Valentine and Smarty, thinking over something.

"What could you possibly provide us with?"

Smarty starts in with a stutter. "I- I can rewire the m-mines!"

This earns a laugh from Glimmer, only to be silenced by Scary. Scarier smiles and nodds his head a few times, and turnes to look at Valentine.

There is a long silence, it makes everything more dramatic. If they take Loverboy and Smarty, they could be taking out tough opponents. If they kill them, they lose Big Sister and the cornucopia goes unguarded. Finally, Scarier speaks up.

"And you, Loverboy?"

"I'll lead you to Katniss."

-x-

Review, please!


	12. Chapter 12

I know. Its okay if you hate me. I havn't updated in so long. I'm to lazy):

-x-

As it turns out, Glimmer's group _did_ accept Valentine and Smarty into their little club. They ended up going hunting at night, of course, and hit the girl from Eight. She was lucky. She got to see her family sooner. But I'd rather have Glimmer win and be away longer.

The earliest Tributes to go home were slain at the Cornucopia. I don't even remember who all was picked up. To many to count.

When the games were over for the day, it was bath night. Momma and father went home to use the shower at our house, and Sheen, Stitch and I went to Stitch's house to use his shower. I wondered what color his wallpaper was. Probably light blue, like the sky. Or a red, like Ruby's namesake. Ours is pink, because Glimmer insisted.

Sheen and I packed our clothes in Glimmer's duffle, I was going to wear my black skirt and pink tanktop, and set off down the road to Stitch's house. His father worked in the back of the jewelers, putting all the fancy stones in the golden bands. Then, he signs papers to ship them off to the capitol. My Aunty Ripple owned lots of rings and necklaces from the Jewelers.

Stitch lived about ten minutes away from our shop, in the lower part of town. We lived in the upper middle, and Aunty Ripple lived in the First Class section, next to Victor's Village. Stitch's house was probably onl one story, maybe with a basement and an attic. With all his brothers and sisters, the attic and basement probably served as bedrooms.

Our house had two stories, Glimmer, Sheen, and I's bedroom, the living room, and kitchen rested on the first floor, while our parents room, the bathroom, and the guest room were on the second. It was nice to have wallpaper around the house in diffrent colors. It was colorful like the Capitol, from what Aunty told us.

I was skipping down the sidewalk, making sure to jump over the cracks, when I guess I ran right past Stitch's house. I heard him yell 'Sprinkle!' when I turned around, and saw him and Sheen laughing while they walked up the cracked sidewalk lane up to his house. There were little white flowers in his almost-dead grass, and Magenta was playing with some kittens on the porch.

"Sheen, can I play with Magenta and the kitties?"

"Ask Stitch, they're not mine." I turned my head around and gave him a puppy dog look.

"Stitch, can I play with Magenta and the kitties?"

He smiled and nodded his head, while he opened the front door for Sheen and smiled at Magenta, before following her in.

I sat down on the chipping wood porch, careful to smooth my big white shirt our under my legs so I wouldn't get splinters. I looked over at Magenta, and she was trying to keep the other kitties on her lap while she grabbed the little orange one and handed it to me.

"His name is Tabbers."

I grabbed Tabbers around the belly, and looked into his little kitty eyes. He was the cutest little thing I have ever seen. His little orange tail was wiggling back and forth, like the earthworms I dug up in the dirt sometimes. I smiled at the little guy, and he yawned. I looked at Magenta while she watched the other cats run around playing with each other.

"Which kitty is your favorite?" I asked.

She picked up the little black one that had white ears and a white spot on its tummy. "This one. Her name is Beatrix."

I thought Tabbers was cuter.

"We have to get rid of them, but Momma said we can keep Beatrix. Do you want Tabbers?"

Yes. I wanted Tabbers more than I wanted anything. Well, almost. I still wanted Glimmer to be home.

-x-

After Sheen came out of the house with wet hair to tell me it was time for my shower, I put down Tabbers, said good bye to Magenta, and followed her down the hall to the door she pointed to. She said the duffle bag was already in there, and I should be okay.

The wallpaper was green with sailboats.

I opened the white shower curtain, to find not shower tiles, but a bath tub! I smiled so wide it hurt. I had not taken a bath in a long time, we just had a shower.

I shimmied out of my shirt, and turned on the water to where it was really warm. I put the plug in the bath, and sat on the toilet lid while I watched the water slowly fill up. After listening to the faucet spurt out water for a little while, I jumped in.

Sitting on my bottom while the warm water surrounded my legs, I started splashing the water with the palms of my hands. Little droplets flew up and one landed on my shoulder.

It reminded me of the time my sisters and I stayed the night with Aunty and Uncle, and they took us to the indoor swimming pool. It was kind of embarassing when Sheen and I had to stay where we could touch, because we couldn't swim. Glimmer could, and it was so beautiful to see her swimming laps around the pool.

I had bumps all over my arms, because the air was cold and the water was so warm.

Before I know it, my bath is over and I'm dripping all over my clean clothes. My long hair is falling down my back, and I'm so cold from the water.

I step out of the bathroom, and into the living room to see Stitch and Sheen playing a game with Rouge. I sat down on the couch closest to the fireplace and curled up in a ball, watching them. Rouge never stops laughing and swinging her arms everywhere. I can't help but smile. I looked out the window to see that it was getting darker, about two hours untill the games started.

-x-

~Sorry for the delay. I have writers-lazy. The doc gave me some meds for it, but they dont work): He perscibbed writers-block, but we all know the truth.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!(;**

**Hopefully I don't suck!**

**This IS the last chapter, I'm sorry to say. But... If I get enough reviews maybe I'll be nice and write a sequel!**

-x-

Sheen, Stitch, and I went home to watch the games with my family that night. It was simple, easy, because we knew Glimmer would be okay tonight. She was settled in with her pack.

Scary and Scarier decided that they were going to go hunt down tributes. They left Smarty to watch camp, although I doubted he could do anything but dig. He seemed to do a lot of that reccently. Digging holes and ditches all around the big gold thingy. Maybe if he could swing the shovel really fast, he could get someone.

Every once and a while, the cameras would switch from Glimmer's group to someone else. We saw Big Sister once or twice, running or setting up a camp. Near dark she climbed up a willow tree. I really hoped Glimmer would find her.

Tiny was really fast. She jumped from tree to tree like a baby squirrel, and she passed over other tributes more than once. They never heard or saw her. She placed socks on her hands and climbed high in a tree to sleep.

Giant from District Eleven walked all day long. More like crouched. He walked thhrough a feild, hunching over and going as fast as he can. He didn't even stop at night time.

Glimmer's group killed the girl from eight. She would have been okay, if she wouldn't have built that fire. She was lying in a bush, but she was cold, and foolish. They spotted her from about two hundred yards. They didn't exactly get her the first time, so the poor thing had to bleed a while. Valentine went back to finish her. Then she went home.

"Momma, why doesn't Glimmer let herself get dead so she can go in the flying hospital to make them make her all better?" I asked after the girl from eight's cannon shot off.

"...What?" Everyone in the room looked at me all funny.

"When the people get hurt, the nice people in the flying hospital fix them up so they can go home. Why won't Glimmer let herself get hurt so she can come home earlier?"

Sheen had to be led out of the room and into the back. We could still hear her crying.

-x-

There was a fire one day, and thats all I remember. Watching people run from fire. Big Sister was fast, but she still got burnt really bad on her leg. Tiny climbed through the trees, big surprise, and got out with minimun damage. Glimmer's hair got hit by a little of fire, and it singed at the ends.

Only a couple of centimeters came off, but Sheen had another episode. The program ended there for the night. With Glimmer's group falling asleep at camp.

-x-

Sheen insisted on braiding my hair. She gave me Glimmer's satin pink nightgown to sleep in, and she often crawled in bed with me. My eleventh birthday was approching fast. Stitch went out to buy me my present already, but Sheen wont let me out fo her sight.

-x-

"Sprinkle, the chances of Glim-Glam coming home are very slim, you know that, right?" Stitch asked me the night after I asked why she wasn't coming home.

"Yes, but she'll come home with lots of money and we'll be famous."

He smiled, but it didn't look very happy. "I really hope she does. Please don't get your hopes up Sprinkle, I love you to much to see you get hurt." And then he just walked away.

Why would I get hurt? In no time at all my sissy would be back home.

-x-

It was almost night time, and Glimmer's pack met up with Big Sister. She was in a tree, but Glimmer's group couldn't reach her. So they set camp up underneath a tree. Valentine acted very strange.

The cameras got shots of Big Sister thinking, and then she saw something. Tiny was in the tree opposite her, looking at a big orange ball thing. Tiny pointed, and Big Sister looked up. The really pretty song came on, and Big Sister started chopping off the orange ball from the branch.

My family was still, eyes glued to the screen. Sheen grabbed my hand, and Stitch put his hand on my shoulder. What was going on?

But the song stopped, and for some reason so did Big Sister. Then we went to sleep.

-x-

We woke up in the afternoon, and had oatmeal for breakfeast. Today the games were scedualed to start at two. It always made Stitch and Sheen nervous, about what happened overnight.

But the screen came on at exactly two, and it was morning. Big Sister was awake, but Glimmer's group was not. Hesitantly, Big Sister started sawing the rest of the branch in half.

Quicker, faster, in no time at all the orange ball was falling and little buzzers were coming out. My mother screemed, Sheen grasped my hand, and Stitch covered my eyes.

"Tracker Jackers." Hissed my father.

-x-

They got her. The buzzers got my sister, but I didn't watch. Stitch wouldn't let me. Sheen was staring at the television, mesmerized, and Stitch burried his face in my hair. Everyone was crying. Why were they crying?

Glimmer was coming home!

-x-

She came home the day after the games were over. Valentine and Big Sister won. I thought she would be okay...

We went home the day she got hurt, Stitch went back to his house, too. And we finished watching the games.

She came home in a big wooden box, all prettied up. Her spots where the buzzers got her were gone, and she had pretty sparkly makeup. She was sleeping in her golden interview gown.

Sheen isn't the same anymore. She's no longer mean, but she's no longer anything. She's a space filler.

Stitch never comes around, but he still holds a job with us. We had to hire more help, because our family is to sad to have happy people buy their furniture.

I'm scared. Alorah at school told me that Big Sister was going to make the world all diffrent. That she was going to change things. I asked Sheen but she just sat there. I miss having people to play with.

Maybe the world _will_ change, but as far as I know, I'm eleven now and I'm facing my first reaping soon.

-x-

**What will I do now? My baby is all grown up): **

***tear***

**Oh well, I hope you enjoyed, because I sure did! Luvvies!**


End file.
